


When you return

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione and Poe are secretly dating when he gets sent away on a mission for Leia.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	When you return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Writing Challenge and Cast The Dice 20
> 
> 31 Days of Writing  
> October 26th - A Rare Pair
> 
> Cast The Dice 20  
> August 22nd – week 9  
> 44444  
> Yahtzee - Prompt: Secret Relationship  
> Poe Dameron / Hermione Granger

Hermione grinned as she felt a pair of familiar arms pull her into a storage room.

“I’m going to miss you,” he whispered into her ear as he held her close.

“I’m going to miss you too Poe,” she murmured back, resting her head on his chest.

He pulled back from the hug and pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

“I swear she went this way, Ron,” the voice of her friend Harry called from the other side of the door.

“Maybe she’s in one of the storage rooms,” came another voice from outside the door that belonged to Hermione’s other friend Ron.

“You really need to tell them about,” Poe muttered, as he ended the kiss, “You can’t keep us a secret forever.”

“I know,” Hermione sighed, “But you know what they are like.”

“I want to be with you properly,” he advised quietly, “and I want everyone to know that you are mine.”

“We will tell them when you get back,” Hermione suggested, “Together, we can invite them round for dinner and tell them then.”

“Okay,” he nodded, pressing his lips against her forehead, “If that is what you want.”

“I love you, Poe,” she smiled, taking his hands in hers, “Make sure you come back to me.”

“I will,” he nodded, “Now go before they catch us together.”

Hermione willed herself to leave the comfort of her lover’s arms, doing so with incredible difficulty. She exited the storage room, to see Harry and Ron coming out of the one next door.

“There you are Herms,” Ron sighed, using a nickname she hated, “Been looking for you.”

“Don’t call me that Ron,” she hissed, shaking her head. She’d wanted to spend her time saying goodbye to Poe who was due to be leaving on his mission in a few hours, and she was annoyed that Harry and Ron had spoiled that. “I don’t like that nickname; I’ve told you before.”

“Sorry,” he grumbled, muttering something under his breath about it being her monthly that she chose to ignore.

“Why are you looking for me anyway?” she asked, turning to Harry who hadn’t said anything yet.

“We just wanted to hang out,” Harry stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione considered for a moment, she really wanted to go back into the storage room and be with Poe, but she knew that would require explaining to Harry and Ron what her relationship was with the handsome pilot, and well she just wasn’t ready to that yet. She knew Ron wasn’t likely to handle it very well. He had some weird dislike of Poe, that whenever she asked what it was, he never elaborated. It didn’t help that Poe had been given a mission by Leia that Ron thought should have been given to Harry. No matter that Poe was not only a better pilot had more experience in the area.

“Come on then,” she said finally, deciding that if they moved away from the storage area, Poe might be able to leave unnoticed, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well…” Harry sighed and begun listing off just what he wanted to do that afternoon.

* * *

Hermione stood on the landing platform, looking up at the night sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar X-wing flying in. It had been several days since Poe was meant to have returned from Jakku on his mission from Leia, and even longer since the team had last heard from him. Ron had taken it upon himself to declare that it was obvious he had failed and was too ashamed to show his face. She was currently not speaking to him, not that it seemed to bother Ron. He was telling everyone that would give him a bit of attention, how Harry would have succeeded where Poe had clearly failed.

“He will come back, you know,” a voice called out, and Hermione turned round to see General Leia walking towards her.

“General,” Hermione greeted with a tight smile, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears, “I was just enjoying the clear sky.”

“Worried about your Poe, you mean,” Leia smiled knowingly at her.

“I-,” Hermione sighed, “How did you know?”

“You’re not as secretive as you think you are,” Leia stated as she slid her arm through hers, “I pay a bit more attention to what goes on this base than you think.”

“It wasn’t you, we were keeping it from,” Hermione advised.

“Well, yes, your friend Ron is a bit opinionated,” Leia commented, “But I think he might surprise you if you told him about your relationship with Mr Dameron.”

“I’m just afraid,” Hermione whispered, “I don’t want to lose-“

“Hermione,” Leia advised, “In worrying over losing Harry and Ron, you might lose Poe.”

“I know,” Hermione cried into Leia’s shoulder, “We were going to tell them when he got back, I want him there when I do it.”

“Oh Hermione,” Leia sighed, pulling her in for a hug, “He will come back.”

“What if-“ Hermione asked.

“What does the force tell you?” Leia questioned.

“That he’s fighting, he’s trying to come back,” Hermione murmured, “Thank you, Leia.”

“Now sweetie, let get you some rest,” Leia suggested leading Hermione away.

* * *

Hermione sped from her chambers down to the flight deck where a ship was expected to be coming in.

“Hermione,” Harry called after her, as he tried to keep her pace, “Slow down.”

“Yeah, why the rush,” Ron grumbled as he followed after them, “Its only Dameron coming back.”

She ignored her friends and continued running until she reached the small crowd gathered to greet Poe as he returned.

Nudging her way passed the onlookers, she made her way to the front, where Leia was stood.

Hermione watched as the hatch of the ship opened, and a familiar head of black hair popped out. She rushed forward, as Poe climbed down from the ship and turned around.

He caught her as she jumped into his arms and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

“I missed you,” she muttered in his ear, and he lowered her back down.

“I missed you too,” he smiled back, “Thoughts of you kept me going.”

“Welcome back, Poe,” Leia greeted, a knowing grin on her face.

“It's about time,” Harry laughed from his place next to Ron.

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for ages, for you to tell us that you were dating him,” Ron snickered, “I mean I even started slagging him off, to trick you into telling us about the pair of you.”

“You knew?” Hermione gasped in shock.

“I guess it wasn’t much of a secret after all,” Poe commented, before pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
